The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Physocarpus opulifolius and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘JONIGHT’. ‘JONIGHT’ represents a new cultivar of Physocarpus, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new Physocarpus arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventors at their nursery in Newtown, The United Kingdom. ‘JONIGHT’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed pooled and planted derived from open pollination of Physocarpus opulifolius cultivars ‘Dart's Gold’ (not patented), ‘Monlo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,211) in fall of 2008, and unnamed proprietary seedlings. The exact parentage is therefore unknown. The new Physocarpus was selected as a single unique plant in 2009.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings in Newton, The United Kingdom by one of the Inventors in 2009. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.